Comfort
by figleaf
Summary: The stresses of being a teenager in the working class can be exhausting. Luckily Ian has his best friend and companion to help comfort him through it all. Warning: Language, drug use, fluffy Ianthony kissing


When a normal person thinks of a date, they would usually think of something, well... normal. Dinner, maybe a movie or a drive to a local park or something that would impress his date. Lunch dates were alright too.

Whenever Anthony thought of a date though, it consisted of a trip to the local Chuck E. Cheese first.

Anthony sat restlessly at a table waiting as countless screaming children circled around him, some crying out for their mothers, others highly engrossed in running to and fro between ski-ball and the candy claw machines.

A 17 year old boy just seemed so out of place at a restaurant specifically created to cater children and their weary parents. The glances he got from the adults wrangling their children only made him feel even more uncomfortable.

Just as he pulled out his History textbook to start reading section nine however, the table next to him decided it was time for little Sarah's birthday surprise. More children were now screaming as Anthony re-read the same sentence again for the fourth time. It was then that the double doors burst open and a giant mouse came dancing out strategically holding a cake with a wax number four and singing all at the same time. Anthony couldn't help but grin as the costumed man set the cake down in front of the teary eyed girl who now had developed a fear for giant rodents.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sarah! Happy Birthday to you!"

Sarah, in a furious temper tantrum that not even her mother could control, flailed about, whaling and shoving everything in her way, including Chuck E. Cheese who in the hot, difficult to maneuver suit tumbled over onto the kid sized table behind him, causing his head to fly off, much to the horror and dismay of every child at that table.

Children screamed and ran amuck as parents tried to calm them down shooting the angriest looks Anthony had ever seen at the sweaty haired teen inside. He watched as the half costumed youth quickly retrieved his "head" and hurried off back to the double doors from whence he came, muttering apologies to whoever listened.

Anthony closed his history book and walked to the door, peering through the glass windows into the kitchen where he spotted the shamed teen with his head (his normal head) down as his manager hollered at him to the point where Anthony could see the balding man's face become beet red and veiny.

Anthony sat back down at a table far away from any children and after about fifteen minutes the doors opened to reveal the young 16 year old boy, now in his regular clothes and heavily sighing with his head down. His gloomy mood was completely lifted however when he caught sight of his best friend waiting for him at the table with a backpack and a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Rough day as a Mouseketeer, huh Ian?" Anthony asked, bemused.

Ian sighed again, running a hand through his sweat dampened fringe.

"Eh, I've had worse. Last Tuesday a little fat kid puked on my shoes."

Anthony patted him on the back endearingly and laughed. "Come on, let's go get some tacos."

Ian chuckled slightly and began following Anthony out the door, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I don't think I could ever stand the sight or smell of pizza ever again as long as I live after working here," he groaned.

"You say that now," Anthony began with a smile, holding the door open for him as they exited to the parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah," Ian muttered with the hint of a smile that only Anthony could have brought out of him after a verbal beating from his boss.

"Come on, I'll buy you whatever you want," he said as he started his car.

"Ant, we both know you're broke. Lemme pay for us this time. I have a job."

Anthony looked shocked and angry, but Ian knew he was just putting on an act, so he played along.

"For your information, I just got my paycheck for that website I helped build today. One hundred big ones," he grinned.

"Oh, so Mr. Hotshot's rakin' in the dough!" Ian teased. Anthony playfully punched him in the arm as he drove towards the Taco Bell drive thru.

"I'm thinking of quitting that place anyway. It friggin sucks, dude. Plus they make me clean the rat suit if anything really gross gets on it."

"You also have mouse-suit hair." Anthony smiled, ruffling his hand through Ian's hair.

"Dude stop," Ian laughed, pushing his hand away.

"I think it's cute." Anthony cheekily grinned.

"S-shut up," Ian blushed, turning away. "Don't say shit like that when were at the drive thru speaker."

"Oh, they don't care," Anthony assured him, wriggling an arm around him and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Quit it!" Ian softly protested, but Anthony knew he had been waiting all day to feel his touch from the way he was failing at holding down his smile.

Their lips only briefly met when the speaker box crackled with an overly friendly voice asking for their order, startling the two out of their embrace.

The food came rather quickly after they finished paying and they were off to Anthony's house to eat their meal in his room without distraction. The two boys walked into the house past Anthony's parents and quickly closed and locked the door.

"I'm so fucking glad you got a lock for that door, dude."

"After my mom almost caught us screwing and getting high as fuck that one night, you bet your ass I got a fucking lock."

Anthony turned his stereo on loudly, as to drown out any noises they may make soon. He knew Ian was starving after a long day at work so he didn't protest when Ian had already eaten half of his Chalupa. He began to unravel his seven layer burrito and joined him in the adjacent rolling chair.

"So what do you wanna do?" Anthony asked through a mouth full of food.

"I dunno. Wanna get baked and watch Mortal Kombat?"

"Hell to the yeah," Anthony grinned, even though that's what they usually ended up doing, but with a different movie.

They finished up their meal and Anthony put the disk in the DVD player while Ian got the bong started.

"Hey, you want first light?" Ian asked, moving to the bed.

"Nah, you fucking fell on your ass at work today. You need it more than me."

"True."

Anthony pressed play and seated himself beside Ian just as he took in a lungful of smoke. He passed it over to Anthony but Ian all of a sudden found Anthony's mouth over his and the release of smoke went directly into Anthony's lungs. Ian moaned contently as the wonderful vaporous cloud stayed locked in their kiss. The warm, instantaneous feeling in his loins brought on by the drug triggered a kick in his libido. He felt a tongue slither its way into his mouth and freely explore the area it knew so well from past experience. They finally parted and the white mist gently wafted from their lips, filling the room with heavy intoxicating air. Ian suddenly lost interest in the movie and moved his body closer to Anthony's, covering his mouth once again with his lips.

"Sorry your day sucked so badly," Anthony softly comforted.

"It's not all that bad now," Ian said with a fond smile. Thanks to you.


End file.
